Souzou wa Hajimari no Kaze o Tsurete
is a group song originally performed by Nanao Yuriko, Tenkubashi Tomoka, Hakozaki Serika, Matsuda Arisa, and Handa Roco. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Majiwarenai kokoro ga shizuka ni naiteiru Kono sora no iro mo wasurete Kuyamubeki wa zetsubou? Soretomo kuukyokan Sono namida muda ni wa shinai kara I believe... Michi o souzou surunda shinjiru michi o, ashita o You believe... Kitto tsunagaru Wish Himeteta chikara hanatsu toki nano sa Ima, tachimukau EREJII Bokura no mezasu basho made Takaraka ni are setsunaku mo todoroku koe ni nare Migite no ken wa yuuki Kiboi to iu na o kizande Kurayami mo hashirinukete yuku Kaze ni narou Tsuyogari de komaraseta chiisana PURAIDO wa Mou dokoka e sutete shimaou Idomubeki wa katsubou sou da yo daredatte Namida yori egao ga niau kara I believe... Yume o souzou surunda suteki na yume o, sekai o You believe... Keshite kujikenai yo Mamoritai mono wa inochigake demo Ima, tsukisusumu ENAJII Bokura no omoi o nosete Kiyoraka ni are itooshiku kagayaku hoshi ni nare Hidarite no tate wa kizuna Shikkari uketomeru kara Kimi no zenbu sono kokoro misete? Sou, arasoi no hate wa kanashimi shikanai yo... Hontou wa wakari aitakute Dakara ippo fumou yatto omoidashitan da yo Konnani mo aoi sora o Ima, tachimukau EREJII Bokura no mezasu basho made Takaraka ni are setsunaku mo todoroku koe ni nare Migite no ken wa yuuki Kiboi to iu na o kizande Kurayami mo hashirinukete yuku Kaze ni narou Kaze ni narou |-| Kanji= 交われない心が静かに泣いている この空の色も忘れて 悔やむべきは絶望？　それとも空虚感 その涙　無駄にはしないから I believe… 道を創造するんだ　信じる道を、あしたを You believe… きっと繋がるWish 秘めてたチカラ放つときなのさ いま、立ちむかうエレジー 僕らの目指す場所まで 高らかにあれ　切なくも轟く声になれ 右手の剣は勇気 希望という名を刻んで 暗闇も走り抜けてゆく 風になろう 強がりで困らせた　小さなプライドは もうどこかへ捨ててしまおう 挑むべきは渇望　そうだよ誰だって 涙より　笑顔が似合うから I believe… 夢を想像するんだ　素敵な夢を、世界を You believe… 決して挫けないよ 護りたいものは命がけでも いま、突き進むエナジー 僕らの想いをのせて 清らかにあれ　愛おしく輝く星になれ 左手の盾は絆 しっかり受け止めるから 君の全部　その心見せて？ そう、争いの果ては　悲しみしかないよ… 本当はわかり合いたくて だから一歩踏もう　やっと思い出したんだよ こんなにも青い空を いま、立ちむかうエレジー 僕らの目指す場所まで 高らかにあれ　切なくも轟く声になれ 右手の剣は勇気 希望という名を刻んで 暗闇も走り抜けてゆく 風になろう 風になろう |-| English= My lonely heart wept quietly, forgetting the color of this sky Are regrets despair? Or are they emptiness? I don't want to let those tears go to waste I believe... I'm creating my own path, believing it'll get me to tomorrow You believe... Our wish will connect us together The time has come to release my secret power Now, I set off with an elegy Until I reach where we dreamt of Let my voice reverberate louder, even if it's painful In my right hand, the sword called courage I'll carve out the name of hope Even when it's dark, I'll run forward and become the wind Trapped by my brave front, my little pride was cast aside somewhere I fight because I want to show my smile, rather than tears, to someone I believe... I'm creating my dream, so that the world can see it You believe... Don't give in to despair Even if you have to risk your life to protect Now, my energy pierces through Carrying our feelings To become a pure, beloved, shining star In my left hand, the shield of bonds I'll take it all, so Can you show me all your heart? Yes, the end of a battle makes you sad... You really want to understand them So I took another step, and finally realized How blue this sky is Now, I set off with an elegy Until I reach where we dreamt of Let my voice reverberate louder, even if it's painful In my right hand, the sword called courage I'll carve out the name of hope Even when it's dark, I'll run forward and become the wind Become the wind CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER THE@TER ACTIVITIES 01 (sung by: Nanao Yuriko, Tenkubashi Tomoka, Hakozaki Serika, Matsuda Arisa, and Handa Roco) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.04 BlueMoon Theater (sung by: Nanao Yuriko) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4thLIVE TH@NK YOU for SMILE!! Day 1 "Sunshine Theater" (performed by: Itou Miku, Koiwai Kotori, Asakura Momo, Nakamura Atsuki, and Murakawa Rie) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Nanao Yuriko Category:Tenkubashi Tomoka Category:Hakozaki Serika Category:Matsuda Arisa Category:Handa Roco